


Tease

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2882432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Drabble I wrote awhile back of Jason and Piper butting into Nico's sex life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Nico was having a hard time keeping his smile from growing as he walked back to his cabin. Every time he thought about what had just happened, his smile would just keep getting wider and wider until his cheeks felt like they were about to crack apart. Had he really just done that? With Will? And in the strawberry fields no less….

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Jason until he bumped right into him. Nico let out a small ‘umph’ and mumbled an apology. But suddenly Jason was gripping him by the chin and yanking his face upwards.

“What are those?!” Jason’s eyes had gotten ridiculously big as they stared down at the patchy bruises covering Nico’s neck.

Nico quickly slapped a hand over them and shouted, “None of your business!” Which in hindsight probably wasn’t the best thing to say to an over protective son of Jupiter.

Jason locked his wrist in a death grip. “Come with me!” He dragged them to cabin one and practically shoved Nico inside. Piper, who was sitting on the bed thumbing through a magazine, looked up in shock.

“Jason, what are you doing?”

In answer, Jason angled Nico’s head to where Piper could clearly see the hickeys. “Just look at this, Piper! I swear I’m going to find that stupid son of Apollo and give him a piece of my mind. This is just so inappropriate!”

At that point, Nico was trying really hard not to summon all his strength and banish Jason down into the Underworld. He shoved away from him violently.

“What business is it of yours?! You’re not my mom! You’re not my brother! You have no right to say anything about what Will and I did!”

Jason stared at him in shock and only minutes later did he realize the implications of his word choice.

“So wait, how far did you two go exactly?”

“None of your damn business!”

“Oh. My. God.”

They both turned around to look at Piper, who was fixated on Nico. She was staring at him so intently that Nico had the feeling he was being stripped down to his core with just her eyes. She clapped a hand over her mouth and started giggling.

“What?” Nico was starting to get a nervous fluttering in his stomach.

“You’re not a virgin anymore!”

“What?!” Jason and Nico said in unison.

“How do you know?” Nico said.

“There’s like this faint glow coming off of you. Maybe it’s an Aphrodite thing, but I can so totally tell.”

“Wait, what?!” Jason was practically tripping over his own tongue. He whipped his head around to glare at Nico. “You’re like 16! How did this even happen? Where did it happen? Did he pressure you to do it?!”

Nico was shaking he was so furious. “Again, none of your business. How old were you when you did it with Piper?”

Jason completely ignored that last statement. He leaned in towards Nico and started sniffing him. “You smell like strawberries. Oh my gods….you did it in the flower fields?!”

Suddenly an enormous burst of laughter came from Piper. She was bent over double, hysterical cackles bubbling out of her mouth. “Nico got deflowered in the flower fields! That is hilarious!”

“It is not, Piper. This is serious!”

Nico, in that moment, never wanted to die so badly. Maybe he should permanently move to the Underworld….

“Did anyone see you guys?”

“No! Well….maybe…”

“Maybe?”

“I think I faintly remember hearing the laughter of a dryad….”

“Dude, they will literally tell everyone. You are so screwed.”

Another burst of laughter from Piper. “Too late!”

And that was when Nico realized he had horrible, horrible friends.


End file.
